fictionalracesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun elf
Sun elves are a race of elves, sometimes called Gold elves native to the Forgotten Realms. Background Psychology Th sun elves believe thay are the main protectors of Corellon's legacy in the Prime. They are described as patient and deliberate most of the time. They must practice a skill and master it before they apply it to themselves. Martial arts is a common thing to master for most sun elves. Culture Sun elves organize their society along straight forward, hierarchical traditions. Communities are often ran by high-ranking nobles, who can trace their ancestry back to the First Crown War. A sun elf noble leads his community by the help of his family and magic. Sun elves usually lack the motivation to adventure, unlike their wandering moon elf brethren, the sun elves prefer to keep to themselves. Most are driven to spy and scout on other races. Perhaps more like watchmen with a vigilant personality. Other sun elves are drawn to adventure by ancient ruins and learn about ruins' secrets. The sun elves seem to have a devotion to arcane magic when choosing their path. Art & Leisure Sun elves are very serious about their artwork. They spend a long time making the piece perfect. Other popular forms of art in sun elf culture includes songs and poems. Sun elves also enjoy learning, even to the point others may seem surprised. It is also common in sun elf society to have access to a private holding on intelligence and most, if not all sun elves can write and read. Clothing for a sun elf is often in brighter colors like green or blue and decorate clothes with gold and mithral embroidery in sneaky patterns. They also wear jewelry that may appear simple but is extremely complex in both design and construction. Keeping a pet as a sun elf is unlikely. They love nature but do not like the idea of pets. Sun elves are almost never disturbed by animals in the wild, only when one reaches the city. For companionship purposes, sun elves summon elementals or immortals rather than natural living things. However, those who keep pets often use them as mounts, like giant eagles or pegasi. Religion & Magic Sun elves have an important, deep respect for high magic. They often focus on nature magic to study upon. In fact, sun elves mages can be so powerful that they can change the landscape of a small community overnight. It should be noted that the sun elves hesitate to do that. Sun elves favor arcane more than divine, but do not dislike it. This is based on the sun elves belief that they are the chosen ones of Seldarine, an elven pantheon. They are so devoted to this pantheon that when preaching, their stories are long and drawn out. Other races may think this is dull, but sun elves find it merry and full of joy. Sun elves do not believe Angharradh is part of the Seldarine. Corellon is the most worshiped one, since he created the elven races. To some, Corellon reflects generosity, wisdom and a firm leadership. Labelas is the sun elves protector of their culture. Category:Races